Single
by vballqueen1792
Summary: She made a promise to herself that she would never fall in love again and stay single, but how long would that last? ROBXSTAR BBXRAE FINISHED!
1. Gone

Single

Summary: She made vale to herself that she would never fall in love again and stay single, but how long would that last?

Note: I know I deleted my other story! I'm so sorry, but I didn't want to write that one so I hope you enjoy this story!

Chapter 1:Gone

The sun rose over the water and bathed the Tower in warm sunlight. Starfire rose out of her bed and greeted the morning. She walked into her bathroom and brushed her long fiery red hair. Everything was perfect. She has a lovely boyfriend (Robin) and wonderful friends, what could possible ruin it? Well there was one thing and it started that very morning………….

Starfire walked into the main room and her teammates were doing their regular thing. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games and Raven was reading a book, but where was Robin?

"Friends have any of you seen Robin?"

They all nodded their heads no without looking away from what they were doing. Starfire sighed a began to walk out when the main door swished opened and Robin and some other person came walking in. Starfire looked the new person up and down. It was a girl and she had on pink boots that stopped at her knees and pink short shorts. She had a white t-shirt on that showed her stomach and a big S in the middle. She had bleach blond hair and light blue eyes. She was about the same height as Robin and she was very skinny, like a stick.

"Everyone….."

Everyone stopped and looked up.

"This is Super Girl, she'll be staying with us for now on because the crime spree has gone up.

Super Slut is more like it.

But Starfire pushed the thought out of her head and walked over to greet the new hero.

"Greetings new friend I am Starfire."

She reached out her hand and Super Girl pulled her in close.

"Stay away from Robin and you won't get hurt."

Star was surprised by what she said and she replied.

"I believe that you should stay away, because he's _my _boyfriend!" (Go Star!)

Super Girl just pulled back and put on a fake smile.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you!"

The rest of the team came over.

"This is Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, but the ceiling baby!"

Super Girl giggled and the others just rolled their eyes.

"So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Um……stuff?"

"I see."

"So Super Girl tell us about how you became a super hero."

Super Girl, who loved being the center of attention, started her story and everyone gathered around in interest, everyone except for Starfire. She just sighed and walked back to her room.

Maybe this morning wasn't as glorious as I thought.

The next days followed the same. Everyone was interested in Super Slut……I mean Super Girl and ignored Star. She tried to stay happy and communicate with her friends, but she got the say results every time.

"Raven would you like to do the meditating?"

"Sorry Starfire I already promised Super Girl I'd meditate with her."

"Oh. Well I'll just leave you be then."

Let's try friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg.

"Please friends way I partake in the game of videos?"

"Sorry Star, but winner plays Super Girl."

"I see."

She sighed to herself.

Maybe I can find my boyfriend Robin, like he still even cares. Hey don't give up so easily, he still loves you and not that Super Slut……I mean Super Girl. You are right! I shall go find him!

Starfire searched the tower and came to one conclusion. The roof. She made her way up stairs and opened the door and stopped when she heard two voices.

"So Robin do you love me?"

What?! No he loves me! Come on Robin tell her the truth!

"Super Girl of course I love you!"

"What about Starfire?"

"Starfire who?"

Tears formed into her emerald eyes.

He forgot me. I thought he loved me!

She quickly closed the door and ran to her room crying. She cried for a good hour and stopped when she heard her name being called. She quickly wiped her eyes and put on a little blush to hide the tear stains.

"Friends you called me?"

"Yeah we're going out for pizza to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"That me and Robin are like a couple!"

Star twitched at what she said, but put on a fake smile and acted like she was happy. Hopefully no one would notice how she really felt and not surprisingly they didn't.

"Oh! Oh! I call shot gun!"

Beast Boy made a mad dash to the car. Everyone got in and soon they realized with Super Girl there wasn't room for all six of them.

"Sorry Star. Um can you fly and meet us there?"

Star gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Why of course friends."

"Star are you sure?"

"Oh yes friends! I wouldn't want to be a bother, please go I shall catch up."

"Okay."

The car started and was out the tower. Star turned around and walked to her room.

I have an idea. I shall leave and no one will have to deal with me again. Are you sure that's what you want? Silence. Yes.

Star walked in her room and packed all her clothes. She changed into some normal clothes. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a purple tank top with jewels on the collar. She had on purple flip-flops and pulled her hair up in a high pony tail. She then took down a photo of her and Robin.

"I fall in love and this is where it leads me?"

She smashed it.

"A broken heart!"

She smashed some more things.

"No friends!"

She was totally destroying her room.

"Here me now! I vale never and I mean NEVER TO FALL IN LOVE A-G-A-I-N!"

She made a final blast and hit the window, shattering the glass. She then went out and destroyed the rest of the Tower. She put all her anger and broken heartlessness into destroying her _former _home. She then took some black paint from the garage and wrote her message on the wall. She then grabbed her stuff and left. She never turned back to look at it and walked to the airport.

"May I help you?"

Star looked up and read the woman's name plate.

"Yes Lisa. I need the first plane ticket out of here."

"Okay. what's you name?"

"Star….Kori Anders."

Lisa's fingers quickly typed on the keyboard.

"Here you are one ticket to L.A. California."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Star now Kori took a seat and watched as the people around her hurried to get to their planes.

BACK AT THE TOWER

The Titans all came in laughing when suddenly BB stopped. Unfortunately Cyborg didn't see this and ran right into him.

"Hey man what did you….."

But he didn't have time to finish because BB lifted up his chin and Cyborg gasped.

The Tower was trashed and I mean trashed! It was like a tornado ran through there, but what disturbed the Titans the most was the message written on the wall.

DEAR TITANS PLEASE DON'T LOOK FOR ME! I'M LEAVING BECAUSE I DO NOT FEEL THAT I AM NEEDED ANYMORE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF SO DO NOT WORRY! I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH THAT SUPER SLUT!

YOUR EX-FRIEND AND TITAN

STARFIRE

"SUPER SLUT WHO IS SHE CALLING A SUPER SLUT?"

"Man shut up!"

"I can't believe she's gone."

"Way to go Robin you had to bring in this thing (referring to Super-cough Slut cough- Girl)!"

Robin just reread the message over and over again. He just couldn't believe it.

"It's not all his fault, we ignored Star too, but it mostly is his fault!"

All the titans retreated to their rooms and Super Girl was left standing alone.

"Like hello?"

-Crickets chirping-

"Like you still have me!"

-Silence, not even the crickets were chirping-

"Like whatever."

BACK AT THE AIRPORT

Kori felt a nudged and she woke up to an attendant who was telling her that the plane was now boarding. She thanked her and got on the plane. She sat by a window and watched the city get smaller as the plane took off. She wondered what the future has for her and if she would ever see _them _again. She pushed those thoughts to the side and closed her eyes lulled by the motion of the plane.

Okay chapter 1 down!!!!! Well I hope you like it! Please review and I'll get the next chapter out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	2. Face to Face

Single

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2:Face to Face

1 YEAR LATER

One year ago on this day is when Star left. We haven't seen or heard from her and things have changed, us the Titans are not the same….well Super Girl is still the same, but she's not important so moving on. Raven never comes out of her room. (She must emerge at night to get something to eat.)Beast Boy tried to get her to come out, but failed. BB never cracks any jokes, Cyborg doesn't do anything, but play video games, sleep and eat. Robin was the one effected the most. He never spoke, smiled, or slept and Super Girl…well I mentioned her before. BB was trying one of his attempts to get Raven out of her room and was determined to succeed.

"Rae please come out!"

"No and don't call me Rae."

"Why."

"Because I don't want you to call me Rae."

"No not that, why won't you come out?"

"There's no point. My best friend is gone what else do I have left out there?"

He stood there in silence for a moment and then responded with one word.

"Me."

Raven who was on the other side of the door went wide eyed.

He really does care about me.

Beast Boy sighed and turned around when he heard the swish of her door open. He turned to face her and she had a small smile on her face. They stood there and stared at each other until Raven pulled him into a hug. She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks."

Super Girl had just arrived home from one of her many shopping sprees, she was holding 5 tickets.

"Okay you guys are going to like sooooooo love me for this!"

"What your leaving?"

Super Girl gave BB a dirty look and Raven gave her a Don't-Mess-with-Him-Or-I'll-Kill-You look and Super Girl shuddered.

"Okay Super Slut……Girl what do you have in your hand?"

"Like tickets to Renee's Modeling Show!"

All the Titans groaned and walked away.

"That's great." Robin said with no enthusiasm.

BB sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, while Cyborg and Robin cooked dinner. Raven sat down next to him and Super Girl suddenly swiped the remote out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"Like my show is on!"

"Whatever."

She quickly switched it over to Good Morning America. It was showing a preview of the up coming modeling show that the Titans _had _to go to. It showed models of all kinds going down the runway. BB watched reluctantly until one model caught his eye.

"Hey Super Girl."

"Like what?"

"Who's that?"

"OMG!!! You don't know? That's like Kori Anders the best model there ever was!"

BB took a closer look. She had a nice figure, perfect for modeling. She had fiery red hair and what made BB jump the most was her emerald eyes.

"DUDES!!I think that's Star!"

"WHAT?!"

All four Titans ran and got a closer look at the model. She was wearing black pinstriped pants that folded at the ankles, a black buttoned long sleeve shirt with a white collar and white cuffs. She had on black high heeled shoes and her fiery red hair was down. Indeed she did look exactly like Starfire.

"It…it can't be." Robin stuttered not believing what he was seeing.

"Hi I'm Diane Sawer and here with me is one of the famous models from Renee's Modeling Show. We have today Miss Kori Anders."

Kori walked out into view of the camera.

-Crowed cheers in background-

"Nice to meet you Kori."

"Nice to meet you to Diane."

They shook hands and Kori sat down.

"So Kori are you excited about the tour heading to Jump City."

"Oh yes, I haven't been there in a year, so many memories."

"So you did come from Jump City?"

"Yes and I'm happy to visit it again."

"So why did you leave and become a model?"

"Well I was part of a team, but I just needed to get out and I came to L.A. and tried out to be a model and here I am today."

"It's great to have you on the show so any secrets you want share with our viewing audience?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing this show is going to be like no other."

"Well thanks for being on the show Kori."

"Thanks for having me."

"When we come back were going to talk with a mother of 10 and how she does it. Stay right here, your watching Good Morning America."

Then it went to commercial. Everyone sat wide eyed with there mouths open in a little o shape. No one dared to speak afraid it might be a joke or a dream or something.

"So….so that really was Star?" BB finally said something, but all the Titans could do was nod in agreement.

"So she's coming here?" Heads nodded yes.

"And we have tickets to see her show."

Silence.

"WE HAVE TICKETS TO SEE STAR!!!"

The Titans started parting and dancing around throwing confetti up in the air and streamers. (Hmm…wonder where they got all those things from?) Everyone was excited, everyone except for Super Slut -cough cough- I mean Girl.

"Super Girl when is the show?!"

"Uh tomorrow."

More dancing and partying went on. Well then we better get ready for tomorrow. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The Titans were zipping back and forth getting ready for tomorrow. Finally night fall came and the Titans called it a night. Robin plopped down on the bed and smiled for the first time in a year since Star left.

I finally get to see her again after a year. I hope she's forgiven me and hopefully I'll have another chance with her. Hopefully being the key word.

But Robin never heard the thought because he was already sound asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Robin awoke and quickly got dressed. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a dark red t-shirt. He had on red converse and kept his mask on. He then walked out and the others were dressed similar to what he was wearing. Cyborg wore one of the rings to make him look normal and a pair of jeans and a light blue polo shirt with white K-Swiss. Beast Boy was wearing a pair of jeans with a green t-shirt and green converse. He wasn't wearing a ring to make him look normal because he said that "chicks dug his look." Raven was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with a black jacket over it and low black heels. Super Girl was wearing a jean mini skirt that was WAY to short and a pink tank top that was very bright. She had on a necklace that had a S on the end with fake cheap diamonds in it. They were ready to go.

They made their way to the show and fought their way through the crowds to the front. The lights dimmed and a women who was likely to be Renee stepped out on the cat walk.

"Welcome to the show. This is my new line of clothing and let the show begin."

The crowed cheered and the show began. Models and models went by, but no Kori. About an hour passed and the Titans were practically falling asleep when the music began to pick up and the lights were flashing.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"And now Renee is proud to present the model of the year Kori Anders."

The crowed went wild and the Titans perked up. Kori came out wearing a black dress. It stopped about 2 inches above her knees and when she spun the skirt twirled with her. It was sleeve less and had small white flowers that surrounded the dress at the top. She was wearing a pair of black heels and a her hair was pulled into a tight bun and a black hair band was on her head. She posed for the cameras and was a great model. The Titans watched in awe.

Wow she's even more beautiful in person.

She got to the end of the cat walk and stopped to pose again for the cameras. The Titans got a good look at her, until she turned around and walked back down the runway.

"That's the end of the show today I hope you enjoyed it."

All the models came out one more time. Kori was at the front standing next to Renee. The crowed cheered and the models returned to their dressing rooms. The Titans went back stage and the guards let them through because they were heroes.

"Excuse me do you know where Kori's room is?"

The model they asked pointed down the left.

"Yeah, she's the first door on the left."

"Thanks."

The Titans quickly made their way to the room and stopped in front of the door that read Kori Anders.

"Well this is it."

"This is it."

Robin reached out his hand and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment."

Kori walked to the door wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

She opened the door and got the surprise of her life. She was face to face with the Teen Titans.

Gasp! I bet you never so that one coming did you? Well maybe you did, but anyway.I put a little BB and Rae fluff in there for you. Thanks for reviewing and please review this chapter! I'll update soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	3. That's How I Wanna Be

Single

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song Single by Natasha Bedingfeild.

Chapter 3:That's How I Wanna Be

Kori stifled a gasped and threw her hand up to her mouth. She backed away not believing who she was looking at. She hit the edge of the couch and sat down.

"Wow I see your not so happy to see us so we'll just leave." The Titans turned away sadly.

"Wait! Stay. Please."

The Titans turned around and smiled and walked into the dressing room.

"Awe, come here little lady!"

Cyborg pulled her into a huge hug followed by one from BB and Raven.

"It's so good to see you guys again. I missed you so much!"

"We missed you to Starfire. We're so sorry!"

As Kori pulled away from Raven's embraced she came up to Robin next. Robin slightly blushed and was a loss for words.

"Hello Robin."

"H..hi." Robin cleared his throat and tried to get more than one word out.

"Starfire I'm so sorry."

She smiled and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay." She pulled away to look at the person she probably hated the most.

"I see your still on the team Super Sl…..Girl."

Kori reached out her hand to shake, but Super Girl just walked pass looking at all her modeling clothes.

She's still a bitch after all this time. Are you surprised? No.

Kori smiled and looked at her old teammates.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you of course!"

BB reached up to touch some of the breakables on Kori's desk when Raven smacked it.

"Don't-Touch-Anything!"

"Hehe…right."

"Um Starfire…we are aloud to call you that right?"

"Of course you guys can!"

Robin sighed with relief and smiled.

"Well we were wondering……."

Super Girl interrupted him.

"Like not including me."

"Like no one cares about you." Raven said in a mocking tone.

"Hmph!"

"As I was saying would you like to come back to the Tower with us? Please?"

Kori looked at all of her old friends. They all had pleading eyes and she could feel that they were really sorry. She smiled.

"Well okay, but on one condition."

Her sweet smile turned in to an evil grin. The Titans braced them selves for her "condition."

"I call SHOT GUN!"

She then made a mad dash for the T-Car with the Titans following close behind her. They all slammed into the car fighting for the front seat. They all laughed and pushed each other until Kori wormed her way into the front. She cried out in victory.

"Yes!"

"All right Star you won fare and square."

Star he hasn't called me that in a while. Here's your chance to get him back. Yeah here's my……hey wait a minute! What? Don't you remember the vale I said a year ago? Uh…..can you fill me in? I said that I would never fall in love again and stay single for as long as possible! Oh yeah that one, right. I still say you like him. Whatever.

The rest of the Titans filed into the back and Super (Must I say it or do you know what I'm going to say?) Girl-cough Slut cough-

"Like there's no room for me!"

Robin rolled down the window.

"Then you can like walk!"

"Like no!"

"Like yes." Kori winked at her and the car sped off.

"So where should we go to celebrate the homecoming of Miss Starfire here?"

(I'm going to call her Star now since that what the Titans call her.)

Star blushed.

"Awe guys you don't have to do that for me!"

"You totally deserve it!"

"Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me! Pick me!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay B what's your idea?"

"Well we can go to that new Karaoke place!"

"That's the stup…….actually that's not a bad idea."

"How does that sound ya'll?"

"Sounds fun!"

"Well alright!"

The car sped off to the new place that BB mentioned. The Titans and Star got a seat near the front in a huge round table. Cyborg got in first then BB sat next to him, Raven next to him, Star next to her, and Robin sat by Star on the end. The placed an order for food and sat and chat and listened to people sing.

"So Star I noticed you can speak in normal English."

"Yeah, I learned how to speak properly before I became a model."

"So model of the year huh?"

Star blushed.

"Yeah."

"So….um…Star?"

She turned to him and gave him a sweet smile and his heart just melted away. He yet again was loss for words.

"Yes?"

"I….well….um…..you……see…..?

Star giggled at his lack of words.

"In sentences please."

Robin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Look Star I made a big mistake by choosing Super Girl over you."

Star's smile turned into a frown.

"You mean that Super Slut?"

"Yeah."

"Robin how could you bring her into our home? What did you see in her?"

Robin was taken aback by the question and being put on the spot by Star he rummaged through his brain for an explanation that he couldn't give.

"I guess it was easy telling her a lie, but telling you how I really felt about you was hard because I really felt that way about you and I still do."

Star looked surprised.

He still loves me. And you love him. No I don't! I thought I told you that earlier! But it's written all over your face. It's what? You can tell that your still in love with him. Am not! Are too! Am not! Are too! I'm done with this conversation.

Star brought herself out of her conflict with her mind and made a small sad smile at Robin.

"Robin I……"

But she never finished because a spotlight came down on her.

"Well hi there little Missy. Your our next random contestant to sing!"

Star looked surprised. She waved her hands in the air.

"Oh no! I'm not going to sing!"

"Come on Star."

The Titans pushed her up on stage in front of the crowed. She stuck her tongue out at her friends.

"Your not helping."

"Come on Star sing!"

"Whatever."

Star flipped through the pages of the book and skimmed down the lines. She stopped and smiled to her self and selected a song. The announcer handed her the microphone as the music started.

****

Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you  
Yeah

The crowed cheered as Star's voice slide in and out of their ears.****

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cause I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Star smiled and began to dance along with the music.

****

Make your move if you want  
Doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up  
You either got it or you don't

Boys whistled at her. She got really close to their table teasing them. She held out her finger and motion them to follow. They leaned out of their chairs and fell flat out on their faces, but were still love struck by the red haired beauty in front of them.****

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

She then walked over to a group of girls who were singing along and they danced with her.

****

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be

Ah yeah uh huh that's right

The Titans cheered loudly, but Robin thought over the lyrics.

Is this how she really feels?

Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
(I like who I am)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cause I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cause you say I should  
(Can't romance on demand)  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood

Robin was pulled out of his thoughts when Star brought him up on stage to dance with her. He smiled and danced along, pushing the thoughts aside-for now.****

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

Star then joined Raven and they danced together. Raven sang along with Star and was actually smiling! (What a miracle!)

****

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single

Raven pulled BB into the dance with her and soon the whole place was dancing to the tune of Star's song.

****

Everything in it's right time everything in its right place  
I know I'll settle down one day  
But 'til then I like it this way, it's my way  
Eh I like it this way

Robin pulled away and sat back down in his chair.

_Maybe she really doesn't love me anymore. Don't give up hope so easily! Can't you understand the lyrics? She wants to be single! Yes, but how long will that last?_

_**Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
'Til then I'm single**_

Robin didn't won't to push the subject any further in his head so he sat back and watched Star _his _Star sing.

****

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

Star was having the time of her life singing and thought about how the lyrics relate to her feelings.

Maybe one day I'll settle down. Maybe.

**I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be**

The song ended and the crowed went wild. Star blushed and joined the Titans back at the table. Robin didn't notice because he was back again in his mind thinking deeply.

_Her message is clear she wants to be single, but I'll change her mind if it's the last thing I do._

**Yea chapter 3 done! I hope you ****liked the song I added in there and what does Robin have planned to get his Star back and where was Super Girl? Well you'll find out the answer to those questions and more in the next chapter, which will be coming soon! Thanks to all of my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792  
**


	4. You Killed Her

Single

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own the Teen Titans, never had and never will, but anyways ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4: You Killed Her

The Titans and Star shuffled into the tower laughing at some joke that BB told, and it was acutely funny! (Wow there's a shocker!) Even Raven cracked a grin. (An even bigger shocker!) Super Girl was sitting on the couch flipping through channels and noticed the Titans coming in. She jumped up and walked over to the happy group.

"Like your back!"

But they ignored her and sat on the couch.

"All right dudes and dudets it's movie time! What should we watch?"

"Action." Came from Robin.

"Comedy." BB chipped in before Cyborg, even though he was hosting this movie thing.

"Sci-Fi." Came from Cyborg.

"Horror." Raven piped in last.

"Like let's watch the shopping channel!"

They all turned to look at her and gave her death glares. Super-cough Slut cough-Girl backed down and stood and watched the group have fun with out her.

"How about Star? What should we watch?"

"Hmm……Romance!" She exclaimed and pointed her finger in the air.

The Titans groaned and BB stuck his tongue out and made noise like he was going to be sick. Star giggled and watched the Titans expressions say that they really didn't want to watch a sappy romance movie.

"Okay, okay we don't have to watch a sappy romance movie."

They all sighed in relief.

"Hey let's watch a classic movie!" Raven said out of nowhere.

"Like what?"

Star suddenly stood up.

"I got it!"

She made a dash for her bag and pulled out one of her favorite classic movies. She popped in the video and fast forward through the previews.

"Um Star what are we watching?"

"Oh you'll see."

She stopped when the rating of the movie came up and sat down between Cyborg and Robin. The movie started and some familiar music could be heard.

"DUDES! This JAWS!! This movie is so awesome!"

"JAWS? Interesting choice." Robin scratched his chin in "Thought."

"Yeah man this is a classic! Give me five!" Cyborg raised his hand and Star smacked.

"Hmm…not a bad movie, yeah pretty good." Star smiled at Raven and she smiled back.

"Like hey there's no room for me!"

"Like no one cares!"

Super Girl sighed sadly and walked to her room. Star noticed how sad she was and remember the feeling of being left out and got up unnoticed because the Titans were to involved in the movie to notice that if lightening struk them they'd still be zoned into the T.V. Star chuckled softly. She was back with her old team, but then she frowned. She was doing exactly what Super Girl did to her a year ago. Star was determined to not do that to her and walked to her room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"I'm coming!"

Super Girl opened the door expecting Robin and was shocked to find Star.

"Oh. What do you want? You wanna kick me out like everyone else does?"

"No. Can I come in?"

Super Girl thought it over for a minute and nodded. Her room was pink. Very pink. So pink it was blinding and Star had to shield her eyes. Super Girl motioned for her to sit down on her huge (can you guess the color?) black bed. (I got you! You thought it would be pink didn't you!)

"So what do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"About what? How when you left everyone hated me? Now everyone wants me gone?"

Star sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I knew……what did you say?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Your sorry?"

Star nodded her head yes.

"But why? I just did the same things to you when I came. I'm such a bad person!"

Super Girl started crying into her pillow. Star patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Because, I'm doing the same thing to you now and I don't want you to suffer what I did."

Super Girl lifted up her head and stared at Star through her tears. She smiled and laughed bitterly to herself.

"I'm sorry St……Starfire."

"Please call me Star."

Super Girl's eyes went wide.

"But……but only your friends call you Star."

"Exactly. I forgive you if you forgive me."

"Of course I do and about Robin…."

Star looked away.

"It's okay you can have him, I don't want him."

"Well after you left he kind of…well broke up with me."

"Oh."

Super Girl took Star's chin and lifted up so that their eyes were locked in a gaze.

"No you deserve him. He loves you."

Star this time laughed bitterly.

"Love? That's not for me. I fell in love once and I fell hard and it wasn't easy to get back up so I told myself…..no promised that I wouldn't fall in love again." Super girl looked shocked.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have stolen him from you."

Star shook her head.

"No it's my fault that I believed that he really did love me. I know what it feels like to have a broken heart and I don't want to feel that pain again."

Star made a small smile towards Super Girl and received a smile in return.

"Enough about this sad talk, we're girls let's gossip!"

Super Girl's smile got even wider and for the next few hours they both sat there and chatted about things and they did each other's hair and make up and stuff now back to the talking. Like I said before the talked about things. Just things. What ever came up they talked about it, but they talked about a lot so we're going to skip some of that and get to the interesting stuff. The girls were laughing and got to the subject villains.

"So what's Robin's deal with this Slade guy?"

Star stiffened at the name of Slade.

"That guy is a real ass. Robin has this HUGE obsession with this guy."

Super Girl gave her a puzzled look.

"What do mean?"

"I mean he would shut out the rest of the world when his name came up."

"Wow."

"He betrayed our trust and it really hurt. He pretended to be this villain Red X and gain Slade's trust, but Slade knew it was Robin the whole time. He never told us anything, until I found out one day."

"So is he still obsessed?"

"I don't know I haven't been her for a year."

Super Girl chuckled nervously.

"Oops, hehehe right."

"Star where are you?"

A different voice broke the two girls conversation.

"I'm in here!"

The door swished open and in came Robin. (What a surprise! Um…..not)

"What are you doing in here?"

"Making a new friend."

Robin smiled and so did the two girls.

"Hey Star can I talk to you?"

Star looked at Super Girl, but she just sat there trying to suppress giggles.

"Okay."

They walked up to the roof together in silence. You know that awkward kind of silence. When they reached the roof they just looked up into the setting sun sky.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes you are."

Star blushed at his comment.

"Robin I'm not who I used to be."

Robin looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have no feelings for you anymore like that."

It was like a huge bash that hit Robin's heart, but was determined to get her to love him again. He would give anything for her to be in his arms again. The longing of being together floating in the stars away from the world below. He had to bring her back, he _needed _her and was pretty sure that she needed him.

Star just sighed and turned away from him.

"But why Star?"

"Because."

"Why can't things just go back to normal and why can't you be like the old Star?"

Hot tears filled her eyes, but she still refused to look at him.

"She's gone and is never coming back."

She made a break for the door, but Robin was to quick for her and grabbed her arm.

"Star please answer me. What happen to the Star I once knew?"

"I don't need you to save me from myself Robin because I'm right here."

"I just want to know what happen to the Star I loved."

Loved please, you forgot her easily.

"You didn't love her."

Robin grew angry.

"Of course I loved her!"

"Well you forgot about her pretty quickly when the new girl came, it was like she became invisible." Star still had her back towards Robin and he still had a good grip on her.

"I…."

"You know it's right so why do you care what happened to her?" Tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

Robin pulled her around so that she was facing him. She was up against his chest and he could see the tears and pain in her beautiful eyes.

"I do care so you better tell me." His grip was harder now and his mask was narrowed.

"You killed her." She let out in no more than a whisper.

Robin eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"SHE'S GONE BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!"

She then had the strength to brake free and ran as far away as she could from him.

Why does he insist on torturing me? Because you love him. I already told you I DON'T LOVE HIM! Why are you denying it. I made a vale to never to fall in love again! But you never stopped loving him.

Star was shocked by her own thoughts. She never stopped loving him? Was it true? She wasn't sure, but she finally slowed down in the park. The sun was gone and it was dark, really dark. The wind nipped at her bare arms. She had changed when she got back to the tower. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a purple short sleeved polo shirt and purple converse. She now wished she had a jacket. She decided to head back to the tower and try to avoid Robin at all cost, but some things are better left unsaid because at that moment she was hit hard on the back of her head and fell to the ground. She was blacking out, but one word escaped her lips before she went out cold.

"Slade."

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Man I'm really bad at leaving it at cliffies!! Sorry about that!Well anyways I made a little peace between Star and Super Girl, so I guess I can't call he Super Slut anymore-wipes tear away-Lol,oh well. Robin is such an ass for making Star feel that way.Well I hope you like the chapter and the next one will be coming out soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! I really appreciate it!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	5. Saving Myself and Finding Love

Single

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5:Saving Myself and Finding Love

Smart Boy Blunder, real smart. You wanted her to love you now she just hates you even more. Hey your not helping! Well sorry, you going to yell at me too? No, I'm just frustrated that's all. About? Star. She said that I killed her. What does that mean? Hmm….well maybe you broke her heart when you dated Super Girl and she isn't who she used to be? Uh…..right. Hey just trying to help. Yeah thanks, your really helpful. Well then maybe I won't give anymore advice! No! Wait!

Robin stirred from his thoughts. Now even his conscious was mad at him.

"What's wrong with me?"

"A lot of things, but let's not get started on that."

Robin yelped and fell on the floor at the voice that came out of nowhere. He let out a sigh of relief when he looked up at Raven from the floor.

"Raven it's just you."

"Did you have a fight with Star?"

She reached her hand out and he took it gratefully.

"How did you know?"

"Well we all saw her run out of the Tower crying."

"Oh."

"What'd you say?"

Robin turned away from her and blushed.

"Nothing, just nothing."

Raven didn't feel like pushing the subject any further so she just turned towards the door, but gave him some words before she left.

"Well why don't you go find her and apologize."

Robin smacked his head. Why didn't he think of that, oh wait he had a fight with his conscious so he had no help on deciding what to do.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey Raven."

She turned to face him.

"What?"

"Best Boy likes you too."

Raven's cheeks turned cherry red.

"I….don't know what you mean Robin."

Robin smirked at the blushing girl.

"I think you do."

"Hey is that BB calling me? Got to go!"

She then ran out of his room. The door closed behind her. She leaned up against the wall thinking about what Robin had said.

Does he really like me as more than a friend?

Raven wasn't sure, but she just shook her head and smiled. If he did like her hopefully he would make the first move, but we're talking about Beast Boy here. The guy who comes up with solutions from comic books and plays video games all day. Yeah he'll make the first move all right. Raven just sighed and walked into the living room where Cyborg, BB and Super Girl were playing a board game.

"Hey Rae you wanna play?"

" The winner gets to smack BB, come on you know you wanna smack him." Cyborg added in.

"Yeah the winner gets to smack me……hey!"

Raven chuckled to herself and joined them on the floor.

"Hey have you guys seen Star?"

The three Titans looked up at Super Girl and shrugged.

"I'm worried about her."

"Yeah she hasn't been home for like an hour."

"Don't worry about Star I'm sure she can take care of herself."

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Star could feel herself being dragged across a rough floor. She looked up and watched the lights pass over her head. She looked to her left. One of Slade's henchmen and on the right, the same thing.

Man what does he want with me now?

They stopped at the door and one of the henchmen knocked on it.

"Come in."

The door opened with a loud squeak. They dragged her over to the middle of the room where one light was shining. A man was standing in the shadows and when they reached the middle he stepped out into the light.

"Slade, what do you want?"

"Why you of course."

"Why don't you go dig a ditch and lie in it?"

"Mouthy aren't we?"

He reached out and touched her chin. She tried to bite his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"My, my what to do with you while I wait for Robin to come and rescue you?"

Star grew angry.

I'm just his tool to get Robin. Well I'll show him.

"I'm not your tool Slade and I don't need Robin to save me."

"Really now?"

"Really."

"So you won't mind if I do this?"

He then took a needle and stuck it in her leg.

"Ow!"

She felt drowsy and drifted of to sleep.

"Now let's send the message to the Titans."

BACK AT TITANS TOWER

Robin, who had finally emerged from his room, joined the Titans in the living room. Before he could ask if Star was back yet the alarm went off.

"Trouble!"

The Titans rushed over tot the computer and posted the video on the screen. Slade popped up and all the Titans gasped.

"Slade." Robin hissed.

"Hello Titans. How are you this evening?"

Robin being in no mood to deal with Slade's shit snapped at him.

"What do you want?"

"Calm yourself Robin. I wonder if you noticed your missing a person?"

What the hell is he talking……oh no Star!

"Where the hell is she Slade?!"

"Why she's right here, safe and unharmed-for now."

Slade got a close up of Star perfectly safe and just lying on the ground.

"Are you going to be a hero and save your love or shall I just destroy her?"

Robin grew furious.

"If you lay a hand on her I'll kill you!"

"I'll be waiting Robin."

The screen went blank and Robin stormed out of the room.

"Titans let's go."

They followed without question. Robin was pissed and Slade knew that.

BACK TO STAR AND SLADE

Star woke up in the corner of the room. She rubbed her head and look around for Slade. She looked up and he was staring right down at her.

"Hello sunshine."

"You know you're a real ass Slade."

"Do I look like a donkey to you?"

"Maybe." Star muttered.

"What?"

"….."

Slade smacked her, then he turned and walked away. Star rubbed her cheek and smiled. She had a plan.

"You hit like a girl Slade."

He turned sharply on his heel.

"What did you say?"

Star rose to her feet and leaned against the wall.

"I said you hit like a girl."

"Why you little!" He ran at her, but since she still had the ability to fly she rose of the ground and Slade rammed the wall. Star landed on her feet across from him

"My, my Slade I thought you were smarter than that."

Slade pushed himself off the wall and charged again. Star blocked all his punches and kicked him in the stomach. He feel to the floor in pain.

"Come on Slade I thought you could fight better than that?"

He grabbed her foot which took her by surprise and swung her against the wall. She landed with a thump and Slade grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"You'll regret that."

But Star charged up her star bolt and hit him square in the chest. She then fired more at him and Slade couldn't block them. She stopped when she couldn't see him and waited for the smoke to clear. He was gone. She charged up her star bolts and waited for him to attack. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. She screamed as he threw her into a pile of junk. Blood trickled down her forehead. Slade ran at her, but Star hit him with her eye beam.

"You've gotten stronger since we've last met."

Star smiled.

"Your right. Told you I could save myself."

She then punched him sending him flying. Slade just laid there and Star took in a deep breath. Suddenly the door blasted open and the Titans stood there.

"Star are you okay?

Robin ran over to her. Star smiled.

"I'm okay."

"Damn Star you kicked Slade's ass pretty good."

Her smile got even wider.

"I did didn't I."

They all laughed and silently Slade sneaked away with a button in his hands. He stood over the Titans.

"You've won this battle, but the wars not over."

The Titans took their battle stance and watched as Slade held out some button and pressed it, but nothing happened.

"Oh a button that does nothing!"

"You green idiot (referring to Beast Boy) it did do something. You see Titans you are standing on a top of a volcano and in exactly a half hour from now it will erupt and you can't stop it!" Slade then laughed evilly.

"How many lives can you save in that time?"

He then threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Robin hit the wall next to him.

"Robin what do we do?"

"Get as many people as you can to get out of Jump City, then we'll deal with the volcano."

They all nodded and ran to go help the citizens. Star started to fly, but some hand grabbed her arm gently. She turned to see Robin holding it. She really didn't want to talk to him, not now, not yet.

"Robin please not now!"

"No Star now."

Star sighed and lowered herself to the ground.

"What do you want? Haven't you broken my heart twice already."

Robin cringed at her words.

"Star I'm sorry, but please I love you!"

"Well I don't love you or anyone else for that matter and I shall not fall in love again!"

"But why?"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Because love hurts."

"Star I'm sorry! I made a mistake!"

"I understand that, but still…I don't know."

"You don't know!"

"Yes I don't know!"

"Star just tell me how you feel!"

Star's emotions were screaming at her and she couldn't take it. Did she really love him? Had she never acutely stop loving him even though he broke her heart. Why was love so complicated? Star didn't know what to say.

I promised myself not to fall in love! But the love never went away. How do you know?! I know because I'm in your head. But what if he breaks my heart again. Well you'll never know until you give it try. True love only comes one time around so you better take it before it's gone.

Star was still raging in her head and Robin could only watched her as she raged war in her emotions.

"Star please."

She couldn't take it anymore.

"YES ROBIN I LOVE YOU!"

She then flew off thinking did she really say that, but she had work to do and they could be together later, that is if they all survived the tragedy that was upon them.

She does love me. Robin now is not the time to linger on emotions you have a city to save. Your right we can be together after we save the city, that is if we all survive it.

Okay chapter 5 done! Yea Star admitted how she felt about Robin and she totally kicked Slade's ass! Go Star! Can the Titans save the city in time and save themselves? Hmm…..won't know till next chapter which will becoming out soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review this chapter!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	6. Nothing I Fear

Single

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 6: Nothing I Fear

The four other Titans spilt up into two different groups Beast Boy and Raven went to the north side of the city while Cyborg and Super Girl went to the south side of town.

How do we do this without widespread panic from the people?

As if Raven read Beast Boy's mind she responded to his answer.

"It'll be hard, but we have top try and remain calm in order for the people to remain calm."

Beast Boy nodded and started to knock on doors. People answered the doors half awake, for it in the middle of the night which made their job harder than it already was.

"Yes?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat and went through his mind trying to find words to explain this situation to this person standing in front of him.

"Um I'm Beast Boy from the Teen Titans and…."

"And?"

He took a deep breath and tried again.

"And you and your family need to evacuate the city immediately."

He gave a sigh of relief and whipped the sweat from his brow. The citizen's expression went from sleepy to worried.

"Why? What's going on?"

"You don't need to fear Miss the Teen Titans are on the case!"

The women made a small smile and thanked him. She then ran in and got her family together. Beast Boy patted himself on the back.

"One house down…"

He looked around at the thousands of house to come. His smile quickly faded into a frown.

"And about a thousand more to go, oh man! How the hell are we going to do this in a half hour?"

Beast Boy sighed and ran to the house next door and explained the same thing to the neighbor. This is how it went for all the houses they stopped at and finally they finished most of the north side of town and they both slumped down on a bench.

"Man I'm so tired!"

Raven sat their in silence to deep in her thoughts to notice that Beast Boy spoke. She had a worried almost scared expression on her face. Beast Boy leaned in close to her and waved a hand in her face.

"Hey Rae you in there?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to look at the green changeling.

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine, it's just….." But she trailed off.

"What?"

"What if we can't stop it Beast Boy?"

"Rae don't talk like that! Of course we are!"

"Why are you so sure?"

Beast Boy paused for a moment and pondered on what she said.

"Because we've done the impossible before."

Raven sighed and leaned on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I'm…..I'm scared."

Beast Boy was shocked. Raven scared? She was never scared about anything? Now she was? He couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her. What do you say to comfort someone who isn't afraid of anything and is now afraid of the present situation? He put his arm around her and held her close.

"Don't be scared, I'm here."

On the other side of town Super Girl and Cyborg were going from door to door trying to get the people out of the city. It took them about ten minutes to get everyone out of the north side of town. (I know that's fast, but they only have a half hour to do it and they're all doing this at the same time.) A little girl walked up to Super Girl in her pink pjs with her teddy bear and blanket. She tugged on Super Girl's shirt and looked up at the super hero while rubbing her eye.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Super Girl looked down.

"Yes?"

"When can we come home? I have to start kindergarten tomorrow and I don't want to miss it."

Super Girl smiled and bent down so she was face to face with the little girl. She ruffled the little girl's chocolate brown curls and looked into her hazel eyes. Super Girl sighed. What was she going to say to this little girl. She didn't truthfully know that they could save the city, but she couldn't give up hope. She smiled and said to the little girl.

"Soon."

The little girl made a smile and ran to catch up with her mommy who was calling her."

"Mommy the lady said that we can come back to the city soon!"

"Yes dear that's nice, now we have to hurry."

Super Girl watched her and her family join others as they made their way to safety. Cyborg came up behind her.

"We better start walking back to the volcano to meet the rest of the team."

She nodded and they walked in silence both thinking of how they could stop this from happening. Super Girl broke the silence asking a question that they both didn't know the answer to.

"Can we do it Cyborg?"

He stopped and turned to face her worried eyes.

"I don't know, but we have to try. This is more than just a game, if we lose the whole city loses."

"Yeah, but what if it's not enough. Hoping and believing that we can do it."

Cyborg knew it was true. What if it really wasn't enough to hope and believe that they could do the impossible. They had done it before, but now he wasn't so sure.

"We have to, hoping and believing is all we have left."

Super Girl looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. She ran and gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"Now we better hurry and get to that volcano."

She nodded and they ran off. Cyborg's words replayed over and over in her head.

Hoping and believing is all we have left.

Star sighed as she sat down on a roof of someone's house. She looked up at the stars as they gazed down at her. She tore her gaze away to look at the clock tower. Ten after three. They had twenty minutes left to stop the disaster that was upon them.

But how do we stop it?

She hugged her knees to her chest and lowered her head into her arms. What were they to do? They were only six people, only six. It scared her to death. Tears slipped from her eyes and her body shook from her sobs. Unknowingly someone stood behind her watching her cry.

Look at her she's scared to death. How are we going to do it? How? You need to be strong for her. What? Go be with her. Be strong for the city, the team and for her. So does this mean your talking to me? Well duh! Your going to need me aren't you! Your right. I know I am now go!

Robin walked over to her and sat down beside her. He lightly touched her arm and she jumped, but calmed when it was only him. She quickly whipped the tears from her eyes and took in deep breaths to calm herself. They sat there in silence not breaking it because they both knew what the other was thinking. How do we stop this?

"Together."

Robin turned to look at Star.

"What?"

"We stop it together."

She turned to look at him. Her face was stained with tear, but it was determined. That's one of the things that he loved about her. She never gave up, always fighting till the end. Would this be their end?

She leaned on him and sighed. He wrapped his arm around her and they watched the seconds tick away slowly. No this wouldn't be their end, it would be their beginning together again. If they go down saving the world they go down together. Robin looked down and slowly lifted Star's chin until their lips meet in a soft gentle kiss. Star was surprised at first, but then returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they both forgot about reality-at least for the moment. The separated and hugged each other closely not wanting to let go.

T**h**E**r**E'**s** N**o**T**h**I**n**G **I** F**e**A**r** W**h**E**n** I'**m** W**i**T**h** Y**o**U**……..**

They finally kissed! Back to important matters, how will the Titans stop this disaster and will they survive it? Find out next chapter which will be coming soon! Sorry this chapter is kind a short, hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review this chapter!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	7. Never Let You Go

Single

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, hey if I did I wouldn't be typing this story write now, I'd be making it an episode! Hehe!

Chapter 7: Never Let You Go

Silence. Dead Silence, and yet it seemed louder than any sound in the world. It's that silence people were too scared to break, because it was louder than what they had to say. Silence, yeah that's how it was. They stood there, all six of them. Just standing in the dead silence. 15 minutes left, not much time, but they stood there in dead silence anyways.

__

H**o**W

One word that went through all their minds.

__

H**o**W

How do we stop it?

__

W**h**A**t**

Another word went though their minds.

__

W**h**A**t**

What do we do?

And the final word…..

__

W**h**Y

The last word sailed on through.

__

W**h**Y

Why them? Why us going through all the pain? Why not some one else?

__

H**o**W W**h**A**t**?W**h**Y

Yep that pretty much summed it up. The silence bothered them, all of them. Someone had to break it, someone had to or they would all go crazy.

"How?"

Yep they where all thinking it.

The Titans turned to look at Beast Boy who broke the silence that no one dared to break it. Worried edged on his face as did all the other Titans. Robin just as baffled by the question couldn't answer.

"I…..I don't know."

They all looked at their leader, fear licked their face. Their leader had never said that before. Was all hope really lost?

"Maybe we should just give up now."

Shock now took over their facial expressions. Robin was giving up. No not Robin, not here, not now. Star wasn't going to take it. This wasn't the Robin she fell in love with.

"No."

They all turned to look at her. She looked tired, but determination sparkled in her eyes.

"Not you. I didn't fall in love with a quitter."

Robin looked up at Star ashamed for quitting. He didn't deserve someone like her, he was lucky.

"You're right Star. I shouldn't give up, we shouldn't lose hope., but how do we stop this?" He asked himself more than the Titans.

Together

Star's words ran through his mind.

We stop it together

"Together." The Titans looked up at their leader.

"But we're only six people!"

"No we're more than six."

They all looked at him like he had finally snapped. Robin whipped out his communicator and quickly called every Titan they had ever come to met.

"Calling all Titans."

Titans from around the world responded back.

"I know all of you might not be able to make it here in 5 minuets, but for those who can. We need your help. A massive volcano is going to erupt and destroy our city in 15 minutes and we need you. _All _of you. This is Robin, over and out."

He switched it off and looked at the rest.

"Well even if they don't come we can start digging ditches around and hopefully trap some of the lava flow in it."

They nodded and set to work. The dug up the earth around the volcano. Seconds ticked away. They all looked up. Only three minutes had passed.

"Look!"

Cyborg pointed up towards the sky and the Titans smiled. Down came Titans from around the world coming to help out their fellow friends. From the Titans East, Red Star, Harold, Jericho, Jinx, the Flash and other heroes in between. Bee walked over to them.

"Now why'd you start this party with out us?"

They smiled and Robin gave them all directions for what they could do. Titans were working together. Robin approached Star and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and they went to tell the rest of the team.

"But Robin it's too dangerous!"

"It might be the only way to shut it down!"

Cyborg knocked on Robin's head messing up his hair.

"Are you sure your brain is in there?"

Robin flipped his hair putting it back into place.

"I'm sure."

"So you two are going into the volcano to shut of the sensors before they go off sending lava into the air?"

Robin thought for a moment.

"Yep that's pretty much it."

Cyborg sighed and turned away. He knew it was dangerous, but he secretly hope that they would be okay. Star and Robin made their way to the top of the volcano in that silence again. Damn how they hated that silence. So quiet and yet it felt like someone was screaming at them, thankfully they reached the top and the sound of bubbling lava was heard, not that it made them feel any better.

"So where are these sensor things?"

Robin looked around and spotted some little black things near the bottom.

"Down there."

Star picked him up and flew down where the sensors were. When they landed a sudden earthquake threw them off balance.

"We better hurry, earthquakes come before the actual eruption." (Hehe, I learned that in science.)

Outside after the tremble, lightening crashed and thunder roared as rain pelted down on the Titans. The dirt turned to mud and they shoveled as quickly as possible, but it sound easier than it was.

"Come on guys! We don't have much time!"

The four main Titans ran around helping different groups shoveling the mud out, even though it would slide right back in, but back to our two heroes inside the volcano.

The pair cautiously walked over to the sensors without losing their balance from the frequent earthquakes. They got close to the machine and looked it up and down.

"Well how do we shut it off?"

"I don't know, this is usually Cyborg's area."

Star walked around to the other side of the sensor and motioned for Robin to join her.

"What about this?"

A little compartment on the side was visible. They opened it carefully and it had two buttons. ON and OFF.

"Wow Slade really made this complicated."

Robin chuckled and quickly turned it off.

"Okay one down six more to go."

The split up quickly shutting them off one by one. The reached the last one, but stopped when an earthquake shook the volcano. Rocks began sliding. One rock in particular was heading right for Robin with no time to dodge.

"Robin look out!"

Robin braced for impact, but it never came. He felt himself being shoved out of the way. He looked up to see Star under the large boulder.

"STARFIRE!"

He quickly ran over to her and pushed the rock, with much effort, out of the way. Star was still awake, but she was bleeding form her stomach and sides.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

He helped her up and they started walking out of the volcano.

"Wait what about the last sensor!"

Robin smacked his forehead with his free hand.

"Damn it!"

He started to make his way down when the volcano gave a screech.

"No time! It will only be a little bit of lava anyways."

Hope they build a big enough ditch.

When they reached the top rain hit their faces soaking them.

"Star can you fly?"

Star nodded her head no and Robin sighed.

Great another how question. What's that? How are we going to get out of here?

Robin looked around and spotted a bridge that went over the river. It connected from the land to the volcano.

"Come on Star."

He helped her walk over to the bridge and started the fearful journey across. The volcano gave another massive cry and sent lava spewing into the air.

"Oh shit."

Robin and Star started running as fast as Star would let them. The lava hit the edge of the bridge and the ropes burned down, sending the bridge hanging from the other side. Down went Robin and Starfire with it. Star grabbed a loose rope and Robin's hand. It pulled on her wounds, but she held on. It hurt, it really did, she groaned and struggled to hold on and what was making it worst was that the rope was breaking. Great, just great. Star looked down at Robin.

"I'll never let go Robin!"

"Star…."

"Hang on."

The river rushed rapidly underneath them and they could faintly hear cheers of the Titans. Sounded like the ditch worked. The rope broke a little more sending them down an inch. Star had tears in her eyes.

"Star I love you."

"Don't….don't say that!"

Star's wounds burned and Robin's hand was slipping. She looked down at Robin.

"I won't let go!"

"Star I love you."

Then his hand slipped away from hers completely. He fell into the rushing river below.

"ROBIN!"

I'**l**L N**e**V**e**R **l**E**t** Y**o**U **g**O**…..**

MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!I know I'm evil! But thanks to all my reviewers who put up with my evilness! Here have a cookie -gives all readers of this story a cookie and a glass of milk to go with it- well please review this chapter! Next one should be coming out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	8. Promise

Single

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song My Heart Will Go On from the Titanic.

Chapter 8: Promise

Blood and tears mixed together in the rain as she sat on the cold wet floor, watching the river run.

He's gone.

No he couldn't be gone, not him. He couldn't leave her like this, in this state. More tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to hold back her sobs. Pointless. She knew she couldn't hold the sobs back, so she let them come. Lightening crashed and thunder boomed, she turned her gaze to the dark sky and screamed.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY ME? WHY AM I CURSED IN LOVE? FIRST I WAS CHEATED ON THEN THE WORLD TAKES THE ONE PERSON I TRULY LOVE AWAY? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? COME ON TELL ME! GIVE ME A SIGHN, LET ME NO WHAT I DID WRONG IN LIFE?"

She took a deep breath and stifled a cry.

"Robin." She whispered.

**_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_**

The four Titans raced to the cliff, Raven had one of those feelings that something bad had happened. They reached the cliff to face a broken down Starfire. They stopped dead in their tracks. They've never seen her in a state like this before. Only one person dared approached her. Super Girl.

"Star what happened?"

"He's gone."

"What? I didn't catch that."

"HE'S GONE!"

Super Girl stepped back, afraid at her out burst.

"Come on Star let's go get you cleaned up."

She mad a move to touch her, but Star jerked back.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

****

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

"Please Star…..I want to help you."

Star laughed bitterly threw her tears.

"There's nothing you can do. Now go. GO!"

The three Titans urged Super Girl to leave her alone, but Super Girl wasn't giving up that easily. Star was her friend her first _real _friend. She kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin up.

"I'm not going with out you."

She then pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear.

"He's always with you."

****

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

The five of them descended down the cliff to the ground below. They bandaged up Star and went to talk to the others and let them know what happened. Star pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her arms and thought about him.

****

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone

She could remember his smile, his laughter, the way his hair was always spiked. She softly laughed to herself. She missed him and a tear rolled down her cheek, but you couldn't tell from the rain falling on her face.

"You're the one I truly loved Robin."

****

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on

The Titans all had shocked expressions on their faces. Robin was really gone, but they were especially sad for Star. Poor girl, heartbroken twice? How many times can one precious heart break before it drives you to the edge?

"Come on let's get back to the tower."

They nodded in agreement. They walked over to where Star was and told her it was time to go. She nodded and stood up without a word. Home? It won't be home, not without him. No it'll never be the same.

****

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Titans from around the world stood in two lines and Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Super Girl, and Star walked down the middle of them. Star looked from side to side to see the grief stricken faces of her fellow Titans. They all lined up to pay respect to her and him. The rain fell over the tears camouflaging it so that you would have to get close enough to see them fall.

"Starfire."

She stopped, did someone call her name or was she going crazy hearing his voice call her. She walked on.

"Starfire!"

Everyone else heard it too. They all turned to see the source of the voice. Star's eyes widened, was what she seeing actually real? It must have because everyone else say it too.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star it's me!"

Star started running as fast as she could. Robin started running too. They ran into each others arms. It was real! There they stood together. Not letting go this time.

****

Youre here, theres nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

That's all Robin could say as Star cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry I let go!"

"No it's not your fault."

He was now crying, but not of sadness or regret, but of joy. They leaned their foreheads into each other so their noses were touching.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't I promise."

They leaned in for a kiss and the rain didn't feel like rain anymore. It felt like the heavens were crying with the loving pair as they kissed, finally together again.

I **p**R**o**M**i**S**e** N**e**V**e**R **t**O L**e**A**v**E **y**O**u** E**v**E**r** A**g**A**i**N**………… **

ME: Now did you really think I was going to kill of Robin???

Readers: Um………

ME: OMG you did! How could you think that? I would never kill of Robin! Well unless Star died, but that probably won't happen.

Anyway the song I picked I thought went with what was happening in this chapter. I was listening to it on my ipod and thought hey this would be great for my next chapter! I love this song and the movie! I like balled during the second part of the movie, so sad. Well thanks to all my reviewers and please review. Next chapter will be coming out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	9. Fear, Never, and Promise

Single

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 9: Fear, Never and Promise

__

F**e**A**r**

Everyone has something they fear. Whether it's a spider or fear of losing someone you love. Everyone has a deep dark fear lurking in the shadows of their emotions ready to spring out at any moment. Everyone has a fear, even Raven. Fear takes over your whole being, but when we're together the fear disappears.

T**h**E**r**E'**s** N**o**T**h**I**n**G **I** F**e**A**r** W**h**E**n** I'**m** W**i**T**h** Y**o**U**……..**

N**e**V**e**R

We say we never do things when we really do. I never touched him, I would never hurt you, I should have never trusted you. The list can go on, but sometimes never can be used in a way that we really mean it. Like making a promise on never leaving you even when your gone. Even if you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there.

__

P**r**O**m**I**s**E

Everyone makes promises, some we don't intend to keep, but we promise anyways to make someone fell better. Some promise are held up and some are broken. By breaking a promise we've broken a spirit-a heart, but by holding it up we show how much we really care. Promises are hard to keep, but they are never forgotten.

I **p**R**o**M**i**S**e** N**e**V**e**R **t**O L**e**A**v**E **y**O**u** E**v**E**r** A**g**A**i**N**………… **

The door to the roof slammed shut which stirred Star from her thoughts. She turned to face none other than Robin. He smiled slightly at her and she motioned for him to join her. He sat down and they watched the sun set in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence or the dead silence that's louder than sound. It was a nice silence, a silence of understanding.

"Are you okay?"

Star looked up to meet his masked eyes.

"Of course I'm fine!"

Lie.

"Star you know I know you better than that."

She sighed and looked away.

"It's just we've been through so much in the past days and what happened last night with you falling and………."

She couldn't take it. She cried and he held her close, letting his own tears slip away.

"It's okay Star I'm never leaving you ever again. Like I promised."

Star pulled away from him.

"But what if a promise isn't good enough?!"

Robin frowned, how could she say that? He moved closer to her and took her hand.

"Star I love you more than anything so we have nothing to fear."

Star brought her eyes up to him and watched his lips curve into a smile. She smiled back through her tears and leaned in to kiss him. He responded and did they same. They kiss was sweet and gentle. Star's lips tasted like honey and her hair smelled like strawberries from her shampoo. He wasn't just kissing a person, he was kissing an angel. _His Angel._ The sun had finally set and the stars shined brightly in the sky. They broke apart and looked at the sky together. No words needed to be said because the stars said it all. No matter where they were they would always be together, looking at the same night sky forever.

I **p**R**o**M**i**S**e** T**o** C**h**A**s**E A**l**L Y**o**U**r **F**e**A**r**S A**w**A**y** A**n**D **n**E**v**E**r** L**e**A**v**E Y**o**U A**s** L**o**N**g** A**s** I **l**I**v**E**………..**

Well that's the end!!! I hope you liked the story! Please review this chapter and thanks to all the reviewers that read the story to the end! The next one should be coming out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
